Haruka's Greatest Gift
by ShootingStar147
Summary: January 27th: That's Haruka Tenou's birthday. What happens when a transfer comes into Infinity Academy and, through a series of events, becomes the woman that Haruka wants to spend the rest of her days with? Alternate Universe HarukaxUsagi cos I don't find many of these IMO . It should also be noted for this story Haruka and Michiru are just best friends


Well hello friends!

This story coming up is the final of the "End of the month trilogy" to clean out my backlog of Sailor Moon oneshots. This series of stories had been building for me for a while and I wanted to thank each and every one of you whom took the time to read each one that has been posted over the past few days as I have enjoyed bringing them to you.

This final "Oneshot" is yet another AU story with the original world that we know from ANY Sailor Moon series completely thrown out. If there are any comments or complaints from the base of the story do not be afraid to send them my way as I do read them and respond accordingly if I can do so.

After this story we go back to the PGSM R world and then at the end of August I might do a "Back to School" trilogy but whom would you like to see featured in it? It doesn't have to be from Sailor Moon either but preferably an Anime that I am familiar with so hit me up with a PM if you have any in particular.

Now then enough gabbing we gotta get onto this final story for the "July Oneshots"

Haruka's greatest gift

By Shootingstar147

*RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!*

That annoying noise came from the alarm clock of one Ten'ou Haruka, track star for Infinity Academy and world class auto driver. The ringing signified for the blonde tomboy that she needed to get up and get ready to face the day that was to come before her.

As she rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom to get her shower for the day she couldn't help but think about what was going to happen in a few weeks' time. You see soon it was to be Haruka's birthday and some friends of hers were planning on throwing her a party. She had asked them not to but it was more at the insistence of on her best friends, Musician and Artist Michiru Kaiou, that they were going to throw her a party no matter what and this was something she had dreaded.

Minutes later and Haruka was out of the shower getting dressed in her uniform. It was common knowledge that Haruka was a woman but she always liked to play with some of the girls by dressing as a man. Some thought she was being mean spirited when she did this but others knew that it was "Haruka being Haruka" and left it well enough alone.

Today was going to be an interesting day for Haruka however as she walked through the halls of the Academy with Michiru by her side as the murmurs came about a new transfer student. This was exceptionally interesting for the duo as they hadn't heard anything from anyone that they might be getting a new student and even better…no one knew the gender! As the two headed to their respective lockers one of their friends happened by and this was the first chance they could ask one of their fellow classmates about the new student.

"Michiru-san" One of the students called out "did you hear about the new transfer?" He asked and Michiru nodded as she put some of the "non-essentials" away in her locker. "I did" Michiru started "but all I know is that the person is to be starting either today or tomorrow. That's all Haruka or I know about this student and we can't find out anything more than that." Michiru explained and this gave their friend pause before he continued. "There is a rumor that its another female student but here's the catch: She's 'fairly average' and only got admitted as a favor to the principal. Either that or they needed another 'true lady' to counter Ten'ou's masculinity!" The student exclaimed…and then promptly got bonked on the head for his troubles!

Note to self: Never bust on whether or not Haruka is feminine enough…its just not worth it!

Anyways after that exchange the two walked into their classroom to take their usual seats and that was when the teacher made the big announcement. "May I have your attention" He began "within the next couple of days one of the students from a high school not too far from here will be coming here to further their education. I don't know much about this person outside of the fact that the claim going around is they are coming her as a favor to our Principal but other than that…they are fairly average. Please welcome the student as warmly as you can and hopefully we can help the individual out when they get here." The instructor explained and the duo looked at each other as they knew something had to be going down.

That day going home Haruka made a stop at the CROWN to mess with one of the racing simulators they got in recently, and as she walked on over she noticed at one particular booth a group of girls that she knew well were having a chat about something.

"Ami do you know who got picked to go to Infinity?" Makoto asked her friend and she shook her head. Ami wasn't the type to go into "informant mode" and even if she could she didn't have the resources to get accurate info. "The rumor going around is this person is an 'average female' but even that's sketchy at best." Ami explained and when Haruka heard the "female" part she headed on over to the booth to see if she could join in on the discussion.

"Afternoon ladies!" Haruka exclaimed and this got the group's attention. Minako was the first to notice the tall blonde and, despite still being hurt about something from before, she acknowledged her friend. "Afternoon Haruka-san. What brings you to our humble neck of the woods?" The slightly ditzy blonde asked and the tomboy promptly responded to the question posed to her. "Well I was in the neighborhood and was gonna mess with one of the racers here but I couldn't help but hear you girls talking about a transfer to Infinity. Do you know anything that might be of interest?" Haruka asked but the girls shook their heads and she took that as they really didn't know anything. Still though she figured she'd hang out with them just to see how things were nonetheless.

Interesting fact: Despite knowing that Haruka is a woman the girls treat her more like a dude! The belief is that because she dresses like one she might have an idea how one thinks and she does her best to help them with their "guy problems"

As time wore on and the girls went on to talking about school and the dance that they have to prepare for Haruka couldn't help but think there was something missing in her life. She had friends, her family was fairly stable and she was accessible to whoever needed her advice on a subject or guidance. What in the heck could she POSSIBLY be missing?

The answer wasn't coming as she drove home down the highway towards her house and it sure as heck didn't come while playing one of the racers she had gotten recently on her playstation (FYI it was a PS2). This was something that was going to be nagging at her for a good long time it would seem. Could ANYTHING give her a clue as to the identity of this person?

That night while prepping for a test Haruka was thinking back to the meeting she had with the girls. It was always common knowledge that the girls hung out together at the CROWN and they almost always were seen as a whole group. Haruka then played back the mental image of the scene to detect who WASN'T there and then it hit her! The big question would become: Would her hunch be right?

The next day nothing out of sorts happened in the school. The transfer didn't show up and lunch was even pretty boring (although someone did try to start a food fight but that got hosed quickly). When Haruka left with Michiru she explained what she had been thinking about the night prior and this gave her friend pause. Michiru knew that the subject in question had been asked to leave Juuban for some reason but why would they transfer her there? Something wasn't adding up and Haruka became intensely interested in the situation.

The duo stopped at the CROWN and bid their hellos to the girls. Yet again it was just four of them as the person they believed to be the transfer was missing from the equation. They didn't want to draw suspicion to it so they just went about their usual chatter for about an hour or so before every parted for the night.

_That night in the Tuskino Residence_...

"Are you ready for your big day tomorrow?" A talking catperson asked a blonde with long pigtails as she sat on her bed looking on at the ceiling. "I guess Luna. Why am I being transferred and to there of all places?" The girl exclaimed and Luna answered in kind. "The principal believes that if you go to this school it will help you out academically and socially. I'm pretty much in the dark as to how it could do such a thing but that's what we have to go on right now." Luna explained to the girl, whose name is Usagi btw. Usagi just sighed as she got to bed early. One of her greatest battles was about to begin and it had NOTHING to do with an enemy!

_Next Day_

The morning began for Haruka as it always did: Wake up, shower, get dressed in your uniform and have a quick bite to eat before heading out the door. As Haruka walked out to her car she couldn't help shake the suspicion that for two days at the CROWN something was missing. The better question was it "Something" or SomeONE" that was missing? She didn't give it a second thought as she had decided to discard the mystery and when it was time to reveal the individual they would show themselves to everyone.

At the school the girls walked in, put what they didn't need in their lockers, and headed to class where they noticed an empty seat behind where Michiru always sat! No sirens went off yet to either girl until Michiru was asked to move to the empty spot behind her. You might ask why this happened right? It would become plenty clear in a few minutes.

"Ladies and gentlemen" The teacher began "I would like for you to meet your newest classmate in Infinity. Miss would you come in now?" The instructor asked and Haruka's face told the entire story that needed to be told.

BANG!

Alright a few things to clean up here: First off it's a known fact that Usagi is just about as below par as possible! This coupled with her fairly lackluster communication skills (the principal claims she only socializes with three girls in her class and a kid named Umino) was gonna make for some sketchy times. One other thing that got noticed by Haruka however was she was wearing glasses! When did she start wearing those?

As important as that question might have been to Haruka she did have school to focus on and she did just that. When she got a free second without the teacher looking she did steal a glance behind her to talk to Usagi but she was more focused on the lecture at hand. Did we step into a parallel universe or something?

As the day went on Usagi started to feel a little more comfortable in the classroom environment despite some of the unsettling glances the students would give her. Things wouldn't start getting interesting however until lunch. Why? Well some stuff happened that some believed started a set of events that forever changed Usagi and Haruka's fate!

Lunch had just started and Usagi had brought her lunch with her. She found an empty table off in the corner and just kept to herself not bothering a soul. Haruka noticed this and gestured for her to come sit with them. When she refused Haruka took it on herself to go sit with the new student to do her damndest to make her feel comfortable and welcome.

"You liking it here so far Usagi?" Haruka asked but no answer. She wasn't gonna give up so easily though "You seem to know a lot more than what was believed in the rumors. Did you study hard before you came here?" She asked and again got stonewalled. Would third time be the charm?

"When did you…" Haruka was going to ask her about her glasses and what she got instead was an earful. "Do you always play 20 questions with the new kids or am I just special? Either way I'd just like to sit here and eat my lunch in peace alright!" Usagi shot back and Haruka was pretty much floored. The Usagi she knew of NEVER acted this way! While she chalked it up to "new school nerves" she left Usagi alone to finish her lunch period and the rest of the day in class not a word was exchanged between them.

Alright so how does THAT change things between the two? Well its not just that but a few other things…patience reader

That night while Haruka was studying for one of their tests she decided to give Usagi a call. What she got was more of the same from lunch and told to basically pretend that she didn't exist in the school. This was an odd situation for the tomboy because she was known to make friends easily and the fact that Usagi acted like this towards her made her wonder if it was something about her? She wanted to be at least friends with Usagi but these events were making it harder and harder for her to get along with her.

A week had gone by since Usagi's appearance in the school and her attitude did soften a little towards Haruka. She still did eat lunch by herself but at least now she didn't tell Haruka to go to hell if she said hello to her. Some things were still bothering Haruka about the behavior of the new student and she decided to go to the one person that knew here best: Her mother!

That day after school Usagi went to the CROWN to see her friends for the first time since transfer and Haruka drove over to the Tuskino residence. During lunch Haruka made a call to Ikuko Tuskino to arrange a meeting with her. The elder Tuskino was more than thrilled to give the young lady the time as this would be the first time they ever met! When Haruka got to the house she politely knocked and Ikuko politely greeted her new guest.

"Well hello Haruka-san! Please come in will you?" Ikuko asked and Haruka did so taking her shoes off before entering the home and looking around at how nice it was. Usagi lived HERE? After Haruka stopped gawking she asked if she could have a seat and Mrs. Tuskino nodded as she went to go get some snacks. While she waited Haruka noted that there was another person staring at her over the couch.

"Well hello there! What is your name little one?" Haruka asked sweetly and Luna introduced herself as Usagi's cousin, Luna Tuskino. Haruka took this in and registered in as Ikuko came back with a big tray and by big I mean "HOLY S**T SHE WAS BUSY!"

Sorry about that…shall we continue?

The two ladies (well three whenever Luna tore away from the snacks) talked for what seemed to be about 30 minutes just getting to know Haruka and about her accolades as a race car driver and a track star. Ikuko made a passing comment that she wished her daughter could accomplish something but that she just didn't seem to have the drive for it. This shocked Haruka because when she would see Usagi in the school she was almost always in the library during study period looking up things and trying to understand what the teacher had gone over in class. Hell Haruka mentally noted that she was sometimes with Michiru doing some of the problems and such so she couldn't be THAT dumb…right?

As Afternoon turned into night Ikuko was ready to wrap up the conversation when she made a comment that got Haruka's attention. "I know that you are a woman Haruka" She began "but something tells that you have a good nature and spirit about you that would protect someone like Usagi. I've never asked for anything like this before but…" She trailed off not finishing the thought but Haruka somehow knew what she was asking. Its not something she was used to but for the mother of one of her classmates she would try!

With a little over a week until her birthday Haruka watched Usagi try and try hard in each class and each activity she participated in. She wouldn't make it obvious that she was watching her but the occasional side glance would let Usagi know that she was keeping an eye on her.

_And then…it happened!_

Call it what you want but one day as the students filed in a couple of students got a little pissy and started harassing the young Tuskino. This actually wasn't the first time either as she had been called names by some of the students and one that isn't worth repeating! On this occasion however after she was shoved down Haruka ran right over and slammed the bully backfirst into a locker! What happened next started the chain of events that helped the bond between the two grow into something special!

"Listen here you slimy little jerk! Usagi is a good girl and she doesn't need morons like you making her feel worse than she might already. She's trying to get used to it here and I'll be damned if you want to screw with her on my watch…got it!" Haruka yelled as she tightened her grip on the young man's collar and the strangled gasp for air told her all she needed to hear as she let go and shoved him along. Usagi didn't say or do anything after that incident. She was too horrified TO do anything!

The rest of the day was uneventful and Usagi was excused when she just about had a breakdown during class. This carried over to the next day as Usagi wasn't present for class at all during the day and, when almost no one was looking, she slammed her hand into the desk so hard it was believed she broke it! Surprisingly…she didn't!

When Haruka got home that night she didn't start hitting the books like she usually did. Instead she called Ikuko at the Tuskino residence to see if her daughter was home. Good news was that she was but the bad was that she barely came out of her room save to eat and bathe. She barely talked to any of the family since the incident and she wondered if Haruka could help.

Haruka made a beeline over to the Tuskinos to meet with Ikuko at the door and when she asked about what happened Haruka explained the situation the best she could. The elder Tuskino was happy that Haruka was there to stop the incident from getting worse and then pointed her to Usagi's room in hopes that she could help her daughter again. She was also told the door was unlocked (which was) and that if she needed her she'd be downstairs.

Haruka gently knocked on the door and called Usagi's name to see if she was in there. Despite not getting a response from the Odangoed one she knew Usagi was in there and also noticed that the room was all but pitch black! The only natural light coming in was from the full moon out of her windows.

"Usagi" Haruka began "Usagi its me. Do you wanna talk?" She asked gently knowing that Usagi really didn't but at the same time she knew that she had to help her fellow classmate. "Haruka?" Usagi asked as she turned over from facing out the window and when she saw her classmate the first thing out of her mouth was pretty unexpected. "Thanks for coming…did mom call you or you call her?" Usagi asked and when Usagi was told that Haruka called her she nodded and made room on the bed for Haruka.

"I understand why you didn't come to school today Usagi." Haruka explained "The events of yesterday and a few days prior were pretty screwed up. I wish they never happened to be honest but there was nothing anyone was willing to do to stop it. I had to step in and be the 'white knight to save the damsel' this time I guess." Haruka told Usagi and she just nodded while choking back another crying fit.

"Am I…am I really stupid Haruka? I know that I'm average and I don't grasp things quickly and that I'm taking up your time with your friend Michiru and…" Usagi got cut off by a light smack on the cheek from Haruka to stop the self-defecation that Usagi was putting herself through. Ordinarily Haruka would've slapped a friend of hers for doing this but she knew Usagi didn't need that…not now and not anymore!

"Sorry Usagi but I can't take that anymore. You aren't an idiot and you do grasp things. Michiru has told me that you are starting to grasp the schedule and the level of problems we do in the school. She feels absolutely horrible that you went through this and if she had known about it sooner she would have stopped the madness." Haruka explained and that made Usagi actually feel better but still not enough to look Haruka in the face.

She wouldn't have been able to tell you why she did or what drew her to the young girl sitting on the bed but Haruka gently put her arm around Usagi and pulled her close while she listened to the rhythmic sound of her heartbeat. Usagi knew that Haruka was a woman but for the first time in a long time she didn't care. What she cared about was the comfort she felt at that moment and she didn't want it to end but sadly it had to if only for little while.

"Usagi go get a bath friend. I'll be back I just have to go get some things alright?" Haruka asked and Usagi nodded. It pained her to leave the warmth of Haruka's embrace but she knew that it was going to come back soon so she coped. As she soaked in the tub and washed up she couldn't help but think about the fact that she was in the embrace of another woman…and she enjoyed it! This was a feeling that she never thought she'd ever have but for some reason she didn't want to lose that feeling ever again! About a half hour later and Haruka returned with her nightclothes and she got changed in the bathroom. She would have offered to take the couch but Mrs. Mizuno and her knew there was someone upstairs that needed her now more than ever!

When Haruka got up to Usagi's room she was in bed but not asleep and when she saw her visitor return she couldn't help but smile as she scooted over and made sure that her new friend had plenty of room. Haruka took the offer and when she climbed in the bed Usagi used her chest for a pillow so that she could listen to her heartbeat again. Haruka didn't mind this as she knew what Usagi needed. She needed the comfort and warmth of a good relationship. She had heard about her one really screwed up one and she made a promise that IF she could win Usagi's heart she wouldn't repeat the mistakes of that relationship.

As the two laid on the bed Ikuko peeked in one time to see how things were and she smiled when saw the position the two were in. Usagi's hair was down snoring peacefully with her left ear right above Haruka's heart and the young lady embracing Usagi in almost a cocoon like state. Ikuko believed in her heart of hearts that Usagi finally found someone that could treat her right but when would she tell her friends?

As the days went by Haruka came over to the house to help her not just catch up on what she missed but also to have a study session with her to make sure that she was up on the current matetial. Ikuko even got in on it trying to comprehend the material (and failing but at least trying) and the two girls really started becoming more than "just friends". Ikuko told Usagi that she didn't mind as long as she was happy and it seemed that she was happiest when she was with Haruka. Usagi nodded as lightly kissed Haruka on the lips but again no one else knew…yet!

January 27th

Ah yes this was the day Haruka was dreading…or would have been if it wasn't for recent events! Haruka told everyone that was going to be at the party that she had a surprise and no one knew what she was talking about. Michiru guessed it had something to do with an Auto sponsorship and Ami thought it was something about her track career. They wouldn't have to wait long for an answer,

"As many of you know there was a new transfer at Infinity. A lot of the students in the school tried to speculate as to whom it was and how that student got there. The latter matter not to me because I just wanted the person to do their best and have fun in the school. I now know whom this individual is," Haruka explained and when the crowd saw Usagi walk through the doorway everyone's mouth just dropped open! If they thought that was shocking then imagine was it was like later!

See Haruka told them all about Usagi coming into the school and learning to try and adapt and all that. There was one thing she hadn't told them about yet but she was going to do it "her way" and no one knew what that was yet. As the presents were handed to Haruka she was grateful for everything she got. A new helmet, new track shoes, a CD from one of the hottest Visual Kei groups in the country and an assortment of other things that she opened and appreciated. She wasn't done however when she was asked by someone if there was "A present she really liked?" and when Haruka just nodded everyone was wondering "what" and not "who" it was. The interest rose when she stood up with Usagi and held her hand. No one in the room got it…ye!

"Ladies and Gentlemen I wanted to thank you all for coming out here tonight and joining me on this special day. A little bit ago someone asked me a question about what I liked the most that I got tonight. Well the truth is its something I got a few days earlier that I really liked. You see friends we had a new girl come into Infinity recently and well she had some issues. None were her fault but those of the students in the school whom weren't accepting of a young lady like her. She was harassed and picked on until someone put a stop to that and made them realize the mistake they were making. Ladies and Gentlemen that woman is standing right next to me and it is my pleasure to introduce to you Infinity Academy's newest student AND my girlfriend Ms. Tuskino Usagi"! Haruka proclaimed and everyone was first in shock that Usagi had been admitted to the school but…did they just hear right? Usagi and Haruka…dating?

The buzz in the room was constant and the congratulations came to Usagi in droves. No one was upset about it but rather they were wondering what took Haruka so long. The duo explained that Usagi was a hard shell to crack but now that they have the lines of communication open it was a lot easier.

As the party went on Haruka and Usagi danced their backsides off and when the party ended and everyone went home the two looked at each other knowing one thing:

In life sometimes your greatest gift that you get isn't monetary, technical or anything like that. Sometimes it's the one person right in front of you and a series of events is all that stands between you and that person. Overcome the obstacles and the reward is yours.

This is what Haruka and Usagi learned and Haruka's greatest gift was NEVER gonna run out!


End file.
